BLIND SIGHTED
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: The power of the five elements of fire, water, air, earth and light will be revealed by a certain blue macaw. What challeges will this blue macaw face before completing his ultimate goals. R&R this story.
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

**the second story but i`m still writing a sequel to adventures in rio. this story came to me in one hour and i wrote every details of it. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter1:The beginning.**

_15 years ago:_

_Every bird was happily dancing and singing until…nets suddenly fell from the sky and cages trapping birds inside. A family of blue macaws hid inside their hollow to keep themselves safe and won`t get separated from each other. _

"_dad…wh-wh-what`s gonna happen to us?" asks the young and small female blue macaw._

"_We will stay here so we don't get separated, ok, jewel?" said her father._

"_Ok, dad." Said jewel frightened. _

_Suddenly, a white cockatoo and a harpy eagle wearing a black dark cloak landed in front of them. _

"_Is this them?" asks the cockatoo._

"_it`s them Nigel. We must kill their species so they can`t stop us from completing our ultimate goal. And that is to be the gods!" declared the harpy eagle._

_The blue macaw family got even more scared and saw the two hostile birds creating a ball of fire in their wings without getting it on fire. They were about to throw the ball of fire to the blue macaw family until a more powerful, but less deadly ball of blue flames hit them from behind._

_The ball of blue flame came from another family of blue macaws who was holding staffs in their wings. They landed in front of them and entered._

"_Are you alright?" asks the male blue macaw._

_The blue macaws nodded slowly. The younger blue macaw from the other blue macaw family went to jewel and said. "Are you alright?" he asks. Jewel nodded slowly to the small and young male macaw. "My name is blu." it said. "I'm j-jewel." she stammered. _

_The two fallen birds of prey came back with fire burning eyes towards the macaws that hit them with aura. "You! You will pay for that!" declared Nigel. "Avada kadavra!" he exclaimed holding his left wing at them. The male macaw summoned a bubble shield that absorbed any spells thrown at it. _

"_You have to do better than that, Nigel." Said the male macaw fiercely. _

_The harpy eagle summoned a hidden magical snake and the snake went to the blue macaws without anyone noticing but blu. Blu pulled his staff and pointed it to the snake and said: "finte incantatum!" blu yelled._

_ The magical snake exploded into dust and disappeared. The harpy eagle saw this time to distract them all and kill them. "Conjunctivitis!" he declared to the boy pointing his wand at him. _

_They spell made an invisible impact at the boy and completely and painfully blinded the boy permanently. Blu cried at the pain his occurring in his eyes. His parents went to his aid while the other blue macaws watched helplessly. Blu`s eyes once chocolate, amber eyes turned to pearl white dull eyes. And the pain deceased._

_His father looked at his enemy with burning eyes of anger. "What were you saying 'we have to do better that what?" said the harpy eagle. His father was about to cast a spell to the harpy eagle when he was hit by a murdering spell. _

_His mate looked at her mate as he fell on the side of his child limped. "Merlin!" she yelled as she went to him and cried._

_She turned to her son and went to him. She casted a spell that would protect the boy at any murdering spell. She then was hit by a death spell that killed her. Blu heard his mother`s cry of death and heard a thud on the floor._

_ His anger rose so high that his staff began to glow of colors of: blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, yellow for wind and white for lightning and thunder._

_Even with his blind eyes, he studied his opponents' positions. "Don't worry boy. I will make it very painless this time." Said the harpy eagle. Jewel and her parents were getting more terrified at what was happening. _

_Blu stood up and pointed his staff at the two birds that killed his parents. "Oh look, Ludwig…he want revenge for killing his parents." Mocked Nigel. "He is too young to cast any spell that would even hurt us. His parents might have thought him chore spell." Mocked Ludwig._

_Blu was so angry that instead of casting a spell to disappear, he casted a fire spell. He was then engulfed by a red light of aura and manna. _

_"Inferno inflatus!" he declared. Both Nigel`s and Ludwig`s eyes went wide as blu casted a deadly spell against them. A large fire ball the size of a macaw went straight right from the staff. _

_They casted a shielding spell but the spell blu casted was so powerful that it killed them and roasted them to dust. _

_After casting the spell, the light disappeared and blu fell to his knees next to his deceased parents. It was so powerful that it took most of his energy._

_ Moments later he collapse to the floor and jewel and her parents went to him and decided to adapt him as their own, not for saving them, but also wanted to take care of him after his parents brutal deaths._

* * *

15 years later:

A fully grown blu was outside levitating above a rock with his legs folded in a sitting position and was being surrounded by five fire balls while his staff poked in the soil. A blue ball for water was circling him diagonally towards the left and a red fire ball was circling him diagonally too, but to the right.

A green fire ball was circling him from left while a yellow ball was circling him from the right and a white ball circling him from above. It was forming a circular barricade that has its own ways of showing its pure energy.

Jewel landed in front of him and saw his eyes closed and was floating an inch on the ground. She knew he was meditating and was focusing on the elements that were surrounding him. She spoke quietly and slowly in order to get his attention gently. Blu opened his eyes and reveling pearly white eyes at her. "Can I help you?" asks blu teasingly as he unfolded his legs and stood on the ground.

"can you tell me again how you know where everyone`s place without even having to see their faces?" asks jewel. "I listen to the wind, and noise they make." Said blu. "In fact, you're standing right in front of me." Said blu. Jewel giggled and blu smiled at her.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asks. "I just want to talk." Said jewel. "Bout` what?" he asked. "about…I don't know…tell me how you control the elements of nature?" she asks. "that? It came from my parents and I trained and trained every day after their death to make them proud of what I am today." Said blu as he pointed his head to the bright blue sky.

"They are proud of you, blu." suggested jewel. "yeah, I wish I can see what`s around me and your face." Said blu as he pointed his head towards her. Jewel blushed. They heard their mother`s voice calling the both of them. Jewel looked at blu and said. "Race you there?" she asked.

"You're on." Said blu. "Ready…set…last one`s a rotten egg!" declared blu as he jetted of to the hollow. Jewel looked at him and said. "No fair!" she exclaimed and flew right behind him.

* * *

**second story, first chapter. review please on what you think. and i mean not just review because it is goo or great, i also want you to tell me why. till next time amigos, adios! **

**Avada kadavra: murdering spell.**

**Conjunctivitis: damages oppenet eyesight.**

**Inferno inflatus: fire blast.**

**PS****: sequel to adventure to Rio should come out in a week or so. so stay tuned to this author! it might have sounded like the last air bender and harry potter compressed in Rio.**

**Au**** revoir pour l'instant guys**_**.**_

_** go to google translate to translate it. and oh yeah, i`m very sorry to every one who`s reading this message, i have not decided to write a lemon for adventures in rio, so it might go as **_**"maybe yes"**_** or **_**"maybe no"**


	2. Ch 2: Trouble!

**well this one took longer than usual. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter2: Trouble!**

Blu and jewel landed in their hollow and sat in the corner. "it`s time for dinner." Said their dad standing up. Blu listen to the wind and noise emitted and said. "I'll get us the food, dad." Said blu. "Are you sure? You might get hurt or even killed because of your eyes." Said their mother.

"it's alright, jewel`s coming with me." Said blu. "I am?" asks jewel totally not expecting it. "Yes you are." Said blu. "You're my eyes while I'm your guard. You tell me where to go and we`ll go there." Said blu.

"Fine, we`re going to the mango tree in the west." Said jewel pointing her small body to the west. They flew to the mango tree in the west. They reached in their in five minutes and jewel spotted another female spix macaw the same age as her eating in the mango tree.

Jewel turned to blu and saw his eyes close again. "Blu opened your eyes." Called jewel. "What for? I can`t even see. What`s the use of my eyes open if I can`t even see where I'm going." Said blu.

The another female spix macaw saw them and her eyes quickly went to blu and saw his eyes closed. They landed in the tree next to the spix macaw that had just finished her dinner. She was staring at blu. Blu grabbed his staff and pointed it to the four mangoes that were close by.

_"Wingarddum leviosa."_ Said blu. The four mangoes detached to the tree and floated to blu and landed in front of his legs. The female macaw got impressed at what he did and fell for him straight away.

Blu sensed someone looking at him and opened his eyes and pointed his head to the hostile and pointed his glowing staff at it. "Speak?" said blu threateningly. The female spix macaw got scared and said. "Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

After hearing her voice, he reattached his staff behind his back. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Said blu sincerely. The macaw replied. "It's alright. Can I ask you a question?" she said. "Sure." Said blu. "Why does your eyes don't have any color?" she asks. "I'm blind." Said blu dully. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking." Said the female spix macaw.

"it`s alright, I learned to live with it, because my half-sister, jewel; helped me every time I need her help." Said blu. Jewel smiled at her and she gave her a friendly smile not wanting to be very rude. Jewel picked up the two mangoes and said. "hi, what`s your name?" she asks. "I'm azura." She said happily. "what`s yours?" she asks blu and jewel. "I'm jewel and this is my adapted brother, blu." said jewel.

Blu gave her a friendly smile, but to her, it was a heartwarming smile. "We must get going know. It was very nice to meet you, azura." Said blu and jewel. "Likewise, blu and jewel." said azura. Before blu or jewel even levitated in the air, three scarlet macaws landed in the branch in front of them. "Well, well, well! If it isn't blind boy and hot girl." Said the one in the middle.

"Get lost, Marco." Said jewel. "Don't think so, girl." Said Marco. "What do you want?" asks blu getting quite irritated. "I want her." Said Marco point at jewel. "Not a chance!" said blu. "Then we`ll take her from you!" said Marco. The lunched themselves at him and blu quickly casted a spell at them. _"Flipendo!"_ declared blu. The three scarlet macaws were all thrown back in the back of the tree and fell unconscious.

Azura got more attached to blu and said. "Hey, why don't I help you with that?" said azura to blu. "no, it`s ok. I and jewel really need to hurry." Said blu opening his wings. Azura didn't want to give up and said. "I insist." She said as she took one mango from blu. jewel knew what she was doing. She was hitting on blu. "Alright, if you are just as stubborn as jewel, then you carry it." Said blu as he handed her the mango.

"Hey! I'm not that stubborn." Complained jewel. "Wanna bet?" said blu. "No, I don't want to lose again from my blind brother." said jewel. "that`s what I thought. Let me carry that for you." Said blu as he took the mango from jewel. Jewel gave him the mango and he flew to their hollow with the new comer helping them.

They landed inside their hollow and place the mangoes in front of everyone. "Mom, dad, this is azura. We met her in the mango tree and she helped us carry these mangoes back home." Said jewel. John and Catherine stood up and went to her and shook talons with her. "Well that`s nice of you to do. How long have you been here?" asks John. "Thanks. I've been here for a few weeks now. I'm still getting use to the surroundings." She said before looking at blu again.

Blu was wiping his staff and was listening very carefully. He heard azura move and said. "Can I help you?" asks blu without looking at her. Azura gave out a small shriek and everyone laughed inside the hollow except blu. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said blu. "it`s alright." She said. "Yep, blu is always the scariest bird in the hollow." Said Catherine.

"Yeah mom. I also heard blu was now the most feared bird in the jungle." Said jewel. "What! Blu, are you picking up fights again?" Asks both john and Catherine. "No, I wasn't fight. I was defending." Said blu. "Good. I don't want to hear anyone saying any insults about our family having a trouble maker." Said john. "Cross my heart and hope to get hit by a lightning, I wasn't fighting." Said blu. At that instant, a lightning bolt came out of the staff and took the shape of a snake.

It was playing with others. "Blu." "What?" "Your lightning snake appeared again." Said jewel. Blu listen where his lightning snake was while azura looked at him amused. At last, he found it. He grabbed his staff and pointed it and said. "Get back here you blasted snake!" demanded blu. The lightning snake quickly went back in the staff not wanting to be yelled at by its master. "You know you didn't have to be rude. She was just playing." Said jewel.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible if she does anything, ok?" said blu. "Ok, I'll take care of her." said jewel. "Lucy, come out. Play with jewel." said blu. At that instant, Lucy came out of the staff and went to jewel. "Isn't it dangerous?" asks azura to jewel as she saw her hold the lightning snake without getting electrocuted. "No, blu made her from his staff. She is just like a friend. She can be anything." Said jewel. "Really?" asks azura excited. "Yeah, lucy, change yourself and be like blu." said jewel.

Lucy turned and looked like blu. "Well, she looks different than how you really look." Said jewel. "What do you mean?" asks blu. "she`s more feminine that masculine." Said jewel. "that`s because she is a girl. The other one you saw was max." Said blu. "Oh, ok." Said jewel.

After they ate their dinner, the lightning snake went back to the staff and blu placed his staff in the far corner near him and lay down while jewel laid herself next to him and azura went back to her hollow for the night . Tomorrow she(azura) would try to captivate blu by first being nice to him and getting to know him better then seducing him to be hers.

* * *

**sorry for a short chapter. am really down on any motivation. it might take longer to finish now that i need to write two more stories in which is: _adventures in rio2: impossible meets possible._ and the continuation and rewriting of _rio de janiero high. _**

**(again, am telling you guys, i didnt steal his story, i liked it and hoped he`d write another chapter but now he didnt, i`m finishing it for him, for my own free will) **

**it might take me another few weeks to finish another chapter or start a new story. so stay tuned to this author! **

**peeeaaace! review! thanks**


	3. Ch 3: Allied and Discoveries

**chapter three is really nice. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Allied and Discoveries**

It was a bright and beautiful day outside and blu was again in the same rock meditating while elements circling him. Every year that passes, he gets more and more powerful that he can no longer get weaken by using any spells.

Azura was on her tree not far from blu and jewel`s tree and saw blu floating in the air, above a rock while five different kinds of fire balls circled him. She flew and landed behind him, and called his name. "Blu!" she called getting his attention.

Blu heard her and gently placed his talons on the ground and turned to her. "Hey, azura. What brings you here today?" asks blu. "Well…nothing really. I just want to see you, that`s all." Said azura blushing.

"Really? Why?" asks blu. "Well, I was going to asks you if you're doing anything today?" she said. "Well, there`s really nothing to do here. I'm just doing my everyday thing, and that`s to stay fit and strong." Said blu. _"I can see why!"_ azura thought as she took note of blu`s muscular feature.

Blu and azura talked for a while, the more they talked, and the more azura wants to be with blu. Moments later, jewel poked her head out of the hollow and saw blu talking to azura. _"What does she want, now?" _jewel asked herself. Jewel flew down next to blu and said.

"Good morning azura. What brings you here?" asks jewel politely. "I was just talking to blu here." Said azura. "About what?" asks jewel. "Just talking about the jungle and how he got his powers." Said azura.

"ok." Said jewel. They heard two masculine voices that called blu. "Hey! If it isn't the love hawk and the hot wing!" exclaimed the chubby cardinal. "Yeah and look…now, he has two hot wings!" exclaimed the skinny canary.

The two landed in front of them and said. "What` up, blu- my man?" asks Pedro; the chubby cardinal. "Sup, Pedro and nico." Said blu as they fist-pumped. "Nothin` yet dude. Wha` happen to `ya? We thought you was _dead_!" exclaimed Pedro.

"Dude! He is like a _god_ for crying out loud! He can't die unless another one that is like him but stronger kills him." Said nico. "I told you two before, there is no one else but me who is able to do this stuff." Said blu.

"Riiight...then why did we saw another blue macaw just like you, who do stuff you do with some eagles?" said nico. "Really? Who?" asks blu not believing to have another one just like him. "His called azul, and he ain`t blind." Said nico. "well, it`s good to know there`s one more of my kind who knows how to use the _elements_." Said blu. "Indeed, it is!" said a muscular voice in an unknown position.

The voice sounded like it is moving from places to places. Blu picked his staff up and it started to glow in the color of earth, which is green. "No need for that." It said referring about his staff.

"I'm not here to see who`s more powerful, cause I know your one of the chosen _ones_." It said. "What do you mean?" asks blu. "You're a guardian, while I'm a pathfinder. Your job is to keep every bird safe while I'm to track down our enemies." It said.

"Then show yourself!" said blu. "Gladly." It said as it landed in front of blu. Jewel and azura observed the mysterious blue macaw that is standing in front of them, he looked attractive but they didn't felt anything for him but just being a friendly and polite girls, especially azura who`s still in loved with blu.

He was just like blu in every single way, but the difference was that he was a bit lighter in color and his eyes are dark green and his staff only has the elements of light, fire in it. He has to master the elements of water, wind and earth, unlike blu; who has already had all the elements since birth, which makes him the most powerful guardian in the world.

He walked to blu and took notice of him; for him, blu was a powerful, but blind and easy target for anyone. "Tell me how you kept yourself alive after being officially blinded?" it asks. "First of all amigo, I don't answer question from strangers that is just like me. And second of all, what are you doing in here, in Rio?" asks blu.

"Alright, first of all, my name is azul so that makes me no stranger anymore and second of all; I am supposed to be working with a guardian. And you're the last one that stood big, almost everyone knows you and when I meant by everyone, it's the ladies, y`know what I mean?" whispered azul to blu.

"yeah." whispered blu back. Both blu and azul chuckled while jewel and azura looked at them confused. "what`s funny?" asks azura. "Nothin` baby-birds." Said blu.

Jewel and azura went wide eyes as blu just gave azura and jewel a nickname. "Yo blu, you sound more like nico than yo`self." Commented Pedro. "Yeah, you, me and my bro, Pedro will shake the house if you come with us." Said nico.

"I'll pass. And azul, what was the question you were asking me?" said blu. "I was asking you how you survived after being blind." Said azul.

"Oh that…oh yeah, I fried my enemies to dust." Said blu. "Ouch. That must have hurt?" said azul. "Neh, they didn't even felt it." Said blu. "Well, what does a pathfinder do?" asks blu.

"I'm your navigator and I need to learn from you." Said azul. "Learn what from me?" asks blu. "The elements of water, wind and earth." Said azul.

"Oh that. Well, you don't have to learn it from the hard way." Said blu. "I don't?" asks azul. "Yeah, you just have to focus and meditate to master them. It`s more like talking and listening to them in your mind." Said blu. "Oh ok. So when to do we start?" asks blu.

"tomorrow. First, I need to introduce you to my half-sister and friends." Said blu. "Really? Friends?" teased nico and Pedro. "Shut it or I'll both fry you two?" threatened blu. "Ok, ok. No need to be _Mr. bad-ass-bird_." Said nico.

"Good. Azul, this is me half-sister, jewel; she`s very nice but can get quite feisty when you engaged her." Said blu complimenting her. Jewel blushed at how blu described her. "and this is our new friend, azura; she`s very nice and helpful and I don't know a lot about her, but I treat her just like how I treat jewel. " Said blu also complimenting her.

Azura blushed madly and heard nico and Pedro laughed really hard. "A-ight, love hawk, we gotta go. The _ladies_ don't want to miss us, if you know what I mean." Said nico as they prepared to fly. "Sure, knock `ya selves out." said blu. Nico and Pedro gave their final goodbye and flew to _the branch_.

"Hey blu, I'll come back tomorrow. I need to take care of some business of mine. " said azul. "Sure, come back at twelve o`clock, sharpirsh." Said Blu saying the last word in a Scottish accent. "A-ight. See ya later alligator." Said azul before flying off.

Blu turned to jewel and azura and said. "Well, I better continue my meditating to keep me flowing good." Said blu. "Sure, we`ll see you later." Said jewel. Blu levitated in the air again while jewel and azura flew in a distance where blu cant here them.

"His really nice, isn't he?" asks azura. "Yeah, wait, who?" she asks. "Blu!" said azura in a matter-of-a-fact. "yeah." said jewel dreamily. "Let's talk about things?" asks azura. "Yeah, let's do that, so this beautiful day doesn't go to waste." Said jewel.

So the whole day they talked about almost everything they want to talk about. It turned out that azura was from states; in US and that she went in Rio to settle down. But their talk went mostly to Blu and about his past and his appearance and characteristics.

* * *

**so, how does my newest character in this story is? **

**and what do you think? is it good or what? **

**and sorry for a short chapter but this story will be like this. and it might take long for the sequel for the adventure in rio to come out.**

**there will be some or maybe quite a lot of foul language that would come in the future chapters of this story. so don`t tell me its too harsh, OK. **

**review and tell me why you like it. **

** i would like to thank TheNovasSpixMacaw for telling me how he liked it.**

**goodbye * signing off***


	4. Ch 4:The Training,The Argue,And The Path

**_here is my half comedy and half romantic chapter. hope y`all been laughin` right now. enjoy foo`s!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Training, The Argue, And The Path**

Azul returned to see blu meditating. _"Huh, this must be how he keeps himself strong?"_ he thought. He touched down and blu quickly sensed him. "I see you really want to learn." Said blu with his eyes closed and was floating in the air.

Azul wasn't like azura when they first met for it was normal for guardians to detect their pathfinders without seeing them.

"Yeah, it's been my dream of meeting a real guardian you know? So, that's why I'm early." Said azul. "Well then…let's get started." Said blu placing his talons back to the ground.

Blu picked up his staff and it started glowing. "Hey blu, why does your staff keep on glowing?" asks azul. "It will tell any enemies that your power ain`t weak and they would back away at that instant." Said blu.

"Ok, what now?" he asks again. "Attack me." Said blu flatly. "What?" said azul not getting blu. "Attack me. That's an order!" exclaimed blu.

Azul pointed his staff at blu and out of nowhere came a burst of fire. The burst of fire quickly went to blu, but with a quick movement, blu`s staff absorbed the burst of fire.

"You need to focus on your target. Not your strength." Said blu as he held his staff firmly in front of him. "Oh yeah? Let's see how you do better!" said azul panting after casting his spell. Blu pointed his staff as the now azul who is in his defending position.

"Aqua's inflatus!" exclaimed blu. Azul was taken off guard as he used his fire spell. "Inferno scutum!" declared azul. The two elements clashed together and formed a burst of smoke to come out.

Azura and jewel were watching the whole thing in a different position and saw azul having a hard time to defend himself from blu.

"I think I'll get use to this." Said aura dreamily. "What do you mean?" asks jewel. "Watching blu becomes the alpha male." Said azura dreamily again.

Jewel was shocked and angry that someone's was trying to steal blu away from her, even though she just treat him like her brother; but deep down, she has a secret fancy on blu.

"Look here missy! No one gonna take away blu from me, and I mean no one! You here!" declared jewel. azura was shocked but she new wasn't a machine that you just shout`s at. "No, you look, he is your brother. Committing incest is very bad." Said azura trying to make a point on her.

"I don't care! He ain`t my real brother anyway. So, what`s bad about it!" said jewel fiercely. "Because he`s mine!" said azura. "We`ll see about that!" shouted jewel.

"Fine! Who ever make blu fall in love first, wins!" Betted azura knowing she would have blu. "You're on!" said jewel arching an eyebrow. Azul fell back on his back for the last time before saying half-time. "Ok, I know now why you're the most feared bird in the jungle." Said azul as blu helped him up.

"You seem to be learning fast. I sense that in no time, you might master the element of the water, or better known in our masters as _Aqua's_." Said blu. "thanks." Said blu as he shook blu`s wing.

"Hey blu." called azul. "Yeah?" said blu. "I need your help in one more thing." Said azul. "what`s that?" asks blu. "Can you help me with someone?" asks azul uneasily. "Who?" asks blu.

Azul leaned to blu and whispered, "Azura." said azul. Blu formed a smile on his beak and said. "Now we`re getting somewhere." Said blu as he playfully pushed azul. "Yeah, you know us males. We need to get _hooked_ up with someone, one day." said azul in a playful manner.

"A-ight, what ya wanna know on wooin` girlz?" asks blu. "Tell me where to start?" said azul. "A-ight. All ya need is little bit of confidence and swagger. You gotta shake that tail and puff out that chest of yours and talk suavely." Said blu in an African-American tone. "Really?" asks azul.

"Yeah, how ya think I end up as the _'love hawk'_?" said blu. "Ok, what next?" asks azul. "Hmm…let me see…uh yes, you need to look your best. And I don't mean look good, but be nice and polite." Said blu.

"Ok…then?" asks azul. "Yo bro, you gotta master those thingz first, so don't sweat it, we`ll move up to somewhere little bit advance next time." Said blu. "Alright, what now?" asks azul. "tell me if there`s any spell or stuff that can give me my vision back?" said blu.

"Yeah there is, but I think it's only a myth." Said azul. "Tell me!" Said blu eager to hear it. "Fine! it`s called _The Blood orchid_. It is said to heal any disability and can be a cure to any disease." Said azul.

"Alright, where can we find it?" asks blu. "Alright, alright. But first, I need to tell you where we need to go before getting there. There are three extremely and difficult challenges that you need to go through before reaching the blood orchid." Said azul. "What is it?" asks blu.

"Ok, the first one is the _**'Flaming steps of Ravenclaw'**__. _It is said that he himself made those steps which whoever steps on it dies. Only the ones with true heart of friendship and love can cross the path. Then comes _**'The Sea of monsters'**_. It is said, that it is the place where all dead and demons alike that showed no mercy in the living world goes. Then last but not least, is the _**'Chambers of doom'.**_it is said to be the place where no man, nor bird or any creatures have ever returned, for the gate keeper of hell; guard`s the pathway of the secret chamber, _himself_, where the blood orchid is kept." Said azul.

Blu listen carefully and feels like he had heard it from a certain couple in his memory that disappeared and was locked away deep in his subconscious. Then it suddenly popped up to him; his parents use to tell him a story about a blue macaw that conquered this entire task without the power of sight.

Now he compared himself to this blue macaw and figured that he and this blue macaw must have been the same guardians with same conditions.

He turned to azul and said seriously. "I am going to do it." "What! Are you crazy? I'm coming with you, you`ll need a navigator out there." Said azul.

"And maybe we could take azura and your half-sister jewel with us. So I could work my way to azura`s _precious_ heart." He added. "Now we`re talking. Let's wait for them and we`ll tell them where we`re going." Said blu.

Back with jewel and azura, aint nothing`s getting better. "Blu likes me more because I'm nice to him!" yelled azura. "Well, blu likes me more because I've been with him for all his life!" yelled jewel back.

Jewel and azura went back to blu and azul, glaring at each other. Azul noticed this and said. "Is anything alright?" asks azul. Both jewel and azura gazed at him with death glares and said. "Yeah! Anything is all right!" they chorused scaring the hell out of azul and blu.

"You didn't have to do that, yo." Said blu. "Sorry, just getting tired of being close to this girl, right here." Said jewel bitterly. "You're not the only one, dummy!" insulted azura.

They started arguing again and blu and azul did only one thing; separate them. Blu pulled jewel away while azul tried pulling azura away. "Azura, come back tomorrow and we`ll settle this down. And for you young lady, stop being too aggressive!" Commanded blu.

Azura and jewel huffed for the last time and went to their hollows. Jewel went back to her parents hollow while azura went back to hers. Azul turned to blu and said with sarcasms.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought It would be." "Tell me about it. Too over-heated heads need to be cooled down by the master of chillin` down." Said blu. "Catch you later, bro." said azul. "Yeah, see ya." Said blu.

* * *

_**review on what you think, as usual. **_

_**now the real adventure and mysterious powers and characters comin` in in the future.**_

_**sorry for taking so long again. hope y`all understand, my schedule is tighter than an extra tight underwear and shorts. hehehehe, i`m good with this jokes.**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Ch 5: Authors Note:

**Chapter 5: On hold. Just hang on tight while I gather my brain cells together to make the one of the best chapters of blind sighted. In mid December and January, I should be able to come back and make a new appearance. **

**So, for further regards, please bear with me and please stay tuned.**

**Ps: all my reviewers and viewers are the best and awesome!**

**pls give me some ideas too by pms or reviews and i will be very happy on putting them all together.**


	6. Ch 6: The real chapter 5

**so hears the real chapter 5. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return In One Piece Or Pieces?.**

Days has past and Blu and Azul`s plan worked. After convincing jewel with travelling next to blu and azura who wasn't that hard to persuade.

Now, Blu is outside waiting for his noble, yet _bothersome_ companions. He always loved the jungle and this part for it was and always will be his home. He loved how peaceful the wind flows and how it calms him every time.

His peace was then interrupted by wing flaps and arguing, from the same two female blue macaws, he calls _family_. Ain`t it amazin`?

Like it or not, he is stuck with them with no other else than his understanding pathfinder: Azul. "You are the most irritating travelling partner to go too, y`know!" Well, that would have been azura`s voice.

"Like you're not!" Shrieked jewel. "When will this two get together?" Blu muttered impatiently under his breath.

"Alright, break it you two. Now where`s Azul?" He said breaking the fight that was almost in the verge of being a war to the death.

"Right here, man." Said Azul landing next to Azura who took one step away from him. Azul sighed sadly on how he will get through Azura`s heart without getting skewered by her talons and beak.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here. Why don't we get going?" Blu said. "Yeah, let's get going." Jewel said with a hint of boredom.

"So where to Azul?" Blu asked. "First, we go to the Paradise. I got a friend who knows the myth better than I do." Azul said. "C`mon." Blu said as they all rocketed to the Paradise.

When they reached the paradise, booming music was heard away from the tarp that was separating them all.

The four entered the Paradise and the music suddenly stopped. Every last bird stared at Blu with fear, lust (females), awe and respect.

Jewel walked up to Blu and said, "They`re looking at you. Say something." Then she pushed him forward.

"Oh, hi everyone. I know that ya`ll know, but please, go back to whatever ya`ll been doin." Then the song played once more.

Nico and Pedro saw their blue friends and flew over to them, "the king of house rockin finally came home." Nico teased.

"Yeah lovehawk, came back to get some thin` doin?" Pedro said leaning on him. "No guys, we were kinda lookin for someone right now." Blu said. "Whoa ya lookin for?" Pedro asked landing on the ground.

"We`re lookin for Arlene. You know the Scarlet macaw that performs here once in a while with me?" Azul said.

"Did somebody called for Arlene the Scarlet macaw?!" A mysterious feminine figure said in an announcer's voice.

Azul turned to the macaw and said, "Arlene! Best buds, what happen to ya?" Arlene had an amazing body, dazzling electrical blue eyes and majestic assortment of rainbow colored feathers.

"Oh my, handsome Azul cares for me so much?" she said spinning and landing on Azul`s strong wings. "Cuz, you matter so much to your old partner on arm, bud." Azul said twirling Arlene around.

Azura felt jealous because no one would do that for her and turned away.

"Arlene, these are my new friends, Blu, Jewel, and Azura." Azul said and Arlene shook wings with them all.

"Oh, your blu? Fire bug here hasn't stopped dreaming and yappin about going to an adventure with a guardian." Arlene teased.

"Oh shut up will ya." Azul said. "We need your help chicka." Azul said. "Oh, what kind of help?" Arlene asked leaning closer to Azul.

"We need you to show us the entrance to the Steps of Ravenclaw." Interrupted Blu. "Ok, but with a price." She said. "And what would that be?" Asked Azura. "Just this." And Arlene smashed her beak on Azul who was shocked but kissed back.

Azura`s jealousy flared but she showed an emotionless face.

After the kiss, Azul was dazed and had a dreamy face while Blu used his sonar hearing to see and was laughing like crazy with Nico and Pedro.

Jewel was leaning on Blu too cuz she knew the girl had a big crush on Azul because of how she acts and how he`s so oblivious about it.

"Ok, I`ll help ya." She said.

After that, the group was made and now consisting with seven birds: Blu, Jewel, Azura, Azul, Arlene, Nico and Pedro.

They were about to go until Nico and Pedro suggested bring old Raffy with them. "Why not? The old man has been stuck in the nest after his wife`s pregnancy." Blu agreed.

They flew to Rafael`s tree and was suddenly ambushed mid-air by his little de-I mean, good, little angels(Not!). They were all sent doing a kamikaze towards the ground which ended with a loud thud enough to break a bone and a beak.

"WHY ME?!" Nico and Pedro cried at the same time.

"Hi!" The demons said all at once.

"Hey there you little dem-I mean kids." Blu said earning himself a few chuckles.

Moments later, Rafael poked out his head and saw his good amigos. He quickly flew down to them and greeted them, "Sometimes, you should use your powers Blu." Rafael said getting his children off them and getting them all back up.

"Please I beg you to remind me next time." Blu said miserably. Rafael and the crew (Nico and Pedro) chuckled. "Noted." Rafael said.

"So what brings ya here with your ladies Blu?" Rafael asks. "We need your help actually, since you and the crews` are the only birds for the job." Blu said.

"Sure, what ya need kid?" Rafael asked. "I need you to come with me in a quest." Blu said listening to his surroundings for Rafael`s ferocious wife.

"Sure, this daddy needs a break. My feathers are already turning gray from stress." He said waving his piano black wings.

Then out of nowhere, Eva, Rafael`s wife, came scaring most of the birds with her infamous glare she`s giving everyone.

"Who`s going where?" She asked threateningly. "M-me?" Rafael squeaked coming more like a question. "Where?" she growled. "he`s going with me Eva." Blu said trying to save his dear friends from his (Rafael) wife`s wrath.

"Let me think about it. Hmm… how `bout no? Sounds good for you?" Eva sarcastically asked. "Eh… no. We need Rafael Mrs. Eva. Like the whole world is needing Rafael`s help unless you want to live in a barren world filled with monsters, rapist, murderers, and other bad things." Azul lied in which he prays works.

"if that is the situation, fine. but you better bring him back in one piece unless you want to return wherever you came from in pieces!" Eva said. "Sweet! Thank you Mrs. Eva! You don't know how much your decision made the world a better place to live with your little dem- I mean wonderful kids." Azul said trying to pry the baby toucan off his tail.

Once everyone was ready, they all head to the west in the land of the dead. Where lies the three booby-trapped and maybe a little, ok, a lot, overkill ahead.

"Please may every last gods out there return me back home in one piece cuz I still want to have a family." Azul miserably said to himself. He already imagined how Eva was gonna murder him with a single talon. He shuddered at the thought and said to himself, "You`re gonna make. You`re gonna make it." Three times. But on the other side of his mind, "_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_

* * *

**So? What do you think? it was hard but im srry it was just this small, next chapter should be a lot more longer than this. adios mi amigos!**

**don`t forget to review...**


End file.
